Principio Alternativo de Death Note: DiosHumano
by Lettres de Cerise
Summary: Un principio que no afecta la trama.Un curioso paréntesis,un raro cuento.¿Y ella...quién es?¿porque la amas,Light?Sabes que estás maldito y todo lo que tocas acaba muerto...o,al menos,lo supiste después de condenarla.Ahora puedes ser un Dios,Light ¿Feliz?


_Otro Principio de Death Note, inspirado en la canción **Manatsu no yoru no yume**_

_Sin haber visto las películas, ni haber terminado la serie o siquiera de leer el manga. Solo sabiendo el final por unos nefastos y detallados spoilers de mi mejor amiga, mega fan._

_Este es mi otro principio, que en realidad es solo un enorme paréntesis, sin muchas teorías ni planes muy inteligentes y rebuscados, si no sentimientos, cambios y bruscas decisiones_

_Porque, claro, Yagami Light quiere ser el Dios del nuevo mundo…pero hay muchas cosas que debe dejar atrás para conseguirlo._

_---------_

Fujumi Tsu es una chica promedio, por no decir mediocre

Va en una escuela pública, sobrevive con aquella gente a su alrededor, promedio también

Nunca ha sido más que otros de su alrededor, tal vez sí menos.

Tiene 17 años y cada vez tiene más problemas con las notas, es desesperante verla ahí, tratando de enseñarle, como con mi hermana pequeña, y tener que explicarle más de una vez alguna ecuación. Siempre ha sido pésima con los números, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quiera admitir.

Normalmente, después de ayudarla a estudiar, pasamos horas en silencio, sus cabellos azabaches desprenden destellos azulados cuando apagamos las luces de mi habitación. Sus ojos marrones me observan tranquilamente…y sonríe.

Lo que me gusta de ella es que sabe que soy un ser solitario, no me agrada lo suficiente la compañía humana, pero siempre sabe el momento en el cual tomarme la mano, o besarme suavemente, un instante en el cual no me molestará su presencia, es más, me hará anhelarla al sentirla tan cerca, tan cálida

Es extraño…porque no tiene nada de especial. Puede llegar a hablar mucho como toda mujer y siempre llora con los finales emotivos, esos que siempre me han parecido estúpidos, como la mayoría de las películas; pero igual debo de abrazarla y conciliarla, porque odio verla llorar.

Es tan normal que ya puedo predecir lo que le queda de vida, Aprobará el examen de universidad con un nivel promedio, tendré que estar constantemente a su lado para que también pase la universidad (por supuesto…) luego tendrá un trabajo promedio, pero yo deberé mantenerla, quiéralo ella o no.

Light Yagami, un chico que ya está terminando la secundaria, es uno de los jóvenes más inteligentes de la cuidad, posiblemente del mundo. Todas las oportunidades están al alcance de su mano o, más aun, una mera palabra.

Puedo obtenerlo todo, tendré un trabajo en el cual ascenderé fácilmente, una casa lujosa y grande donde la mantendré hasta que se rompa nuestro pacto silencioso. Pero ahí estará, con sus gustos tiernos y hogareños, esperándome todos los días, sonriendo a pesar de estar cansada. Y se dará el tiempo de escuchar como critico a todos los que me rodean y me quejo de cómo el mundo cada vez me va asqueando más. Va a escucharme en silencio, mientras comemos una cena digna de nosotros. Sus ojos me mirarán fijamente y yo sé que buscará que me desahogue con ella, porque siempre ha estado ahí cuando tengo problemas, cuando pienso que ya no puedo aguantar más esta mierda de mundo.

Es una chica promedio, normal, bastante alta para ser japonesa, torpe, no juega deportes y normalmente la pasan a llevar, porque es demasiado débil… pero yo la quiero, desde hace años, será porque ha sido la única que ha tenido la suficiente paciencia con alguien con semejante complejo de grandeza como yo. Y porque me he dado el tiempo de escucharla y conocerla, tal vez por eso nos amamos.

Es tranquila y risueña, mi madre siempre la invita a cenar, desde que somos novios hace unos tres años. No siempre puede quedarse, pero mi familia la adora, la encuentra perfecta para mí, porque saben que saca de mí ese lado tierno y cálido que tanto escondo. Ese lado, podría decirse, humano

Ella siempre sería mi balanza…mi límite entre el bien y el mal. Mi talismán y mi motivo para dejar de odiar el mundo unos momentos

Eso era ella…hasta unos cuantos días atrás.

Fujumi, encontré un artefacto extraño, algo que realmente me convertirá en el Dios que pisoteará a los malos. Un verdadero Dios.

Es un cuaderno llamado Death Note…El nombre de cualquiera que escriba en este cuaderno, morirá de las formas que yo quiera. Puedo controlar sus almas y sus vidas, Fujumi, he encontrado lo que necesitaba para limpiar la tierra de pecadores.

He sellado mi destino, uno en el cual soy incapaz de incluirte.

He leído las reglas detalladamente, son muchas, complicadas algunas, como deben de ser las reglas sobre un juego de la vida y la muerte

No sé aún por qué aquel cuaderno debía de estar ahí, en el suelo, hecho para que yo lo encontrase y limpiase impurezas. No sé que pasará con esto, solo sé que lo usaré para mi beneficio.

He matado ya a unas 30 personas, todas inútiles, nadie iba a extrañarlas de todos modos.

_-Saldrá con Yagami Light todo el día.-_

Se me acerca, yo quedo impresionado, va con un vestido blanco que acentúa el color de su piel y su belleza promedio. Que es una belleza extraña, pues solo después de conocerla bien, cada día te parece más y más hermosa. Es una sensación envolvente y fuerte. Sin contenerme cuando llega a mí la abrazo con fuerza, en medio del parque, frente a todos los inútiles mortales que me rodean.

Se sonroja y me corresponde, siento la tibieza de su piel entre nuestras delgadas ropas de verano. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y apoyo parte de mi mentón y mejilla en su cabeza. Tengo que dejarte ir Fujumi…

"_Light…estás…demasiado efusivo" _me sonríe y, por el tono de su voz, puedo concluir que esta sonrojada, pero feliz. Miró fríamente a todos los que nos observan y algunos se alejan un poco asustados. La estrecho más contra mi cuerpo, no permitiré que nada arruine este día.

Mí querida Fujimi…tu último día.

Nos separamos y entramos a una heladería. Alegre, miras todos los colores detrás de la vitrina y de vez en cuando me diriges una mirada que me incita a abrazarte y devorarte. Me contengo y me limito a observarte, pareces despedir un exquisito rayo de luz entre todos estos asquerosos mortales, pero no te preocupes, muchos terminarán muertos cuando sea conocedores de sus pecados

Sentados en la terraza comenzamos a conversar, hablas de tu escuela y cosas mundanas y sencillas, escucho mientras me intereso en el movimiento de tus labios rosados, proporcionados, apetecibles. Aun no entiendo como no pudiste tener novio antes de mí, eres demoníacamente deliciosa. Tímida por fuera, de pasos inseguros y una mirada que ruega por protección. Pero…tiempo después, ya en confianza, te demuestras alegre y pasional, eres increíble, tanto como amiga como amante, por eso no entiendo, por qué estas conmigo…

Por qué seré yo quien deberé matarte.

"¿_Light¿Estás escuchando?" _Pregunta después, simulo mi sorpresa y sonrío

"¿_Por qué preguntas?"_

"_Es que…ya terminé"_

Se sonroja y mira las servilletas. Yo, mientras pensaba, comía mi helado procurando observar el movimiento de su boca y sus palabras acariciando el aire, no me importaba nada más.

Suspiro y le sonrío, siempre a ella, siempre con sinceridad.

Cuando salimos Ya comienza a atardecer. Se ve el parque de diversiones, al cual Fujumi siempre me pide ir disimuladamente. Le tomo la mano y caminamos lentamente, la música cada vez más fuerte y mis latidos más acelerados.

Su piel…está muy cálida

_-Fujumi Tsu, 17 años, japonesa-_

Procuro besarla en cada uno de los juegos, de acariciar sutilmente sus brazos y dejar apoyada mi mano en su muslo en la rueda de la fortuna.

"_Es hermoso" _la oigo suspirar al observar la cuidad de noche. Procuro observarla de este ángulo, porque después de Fujumi jamás me subiré a esta porquería de nuevo.

Mis dedos se mueven, cómodos, sobre la tela del vestido blanco. Ella se sonroja, pero finge que aún le interesa el paisaje eléctrico. Quiero reírme, quiero gritar.

Mi otra mano tiembla, rogando por un lápiz. Ya deben de ser las noticias, las noticias…

¡No! Fujumi es más importante, más importante…

Ya habrá más televisión, siempre está ahí, siempre volverán a ser las nueve….hasta que nos hartemos de vivir.

Y yo me harte de matarlos.

Sacudo suavemente la cabeza. Siento sus ojos castaños sobre mí, nerviosos. Observo con atención. He cerrado mi puño sobre el vestido, levantándolo y casi mostrando un hermoso panorama que ya he tenido antes el placer de conocer.

"_Light…" _Sujeta mi rostro con una de sus tiernas manos, su rostro está preocupado. ¡Mierda¡Siempre le he importado más que su puta vida!

"_Fujumi…" _Quiero que se aleje, quiero arrepentirme, no tiene la culpa de nada, solo se enamoró de mí

Es mi culpa, yo permití que entrara en mi vida.

Yo la maldije

Yo…la maté.

"_Vamos…" _susurra lentamente mientras, tomando mi otra mano, se arregla el vestido y sale del juego, que acaba de detenerse.

Bajo la vista. Creo que voy a llorar cuando, luego de dar unos pasos, se da vuelta y me sonríe. El viento está moviendo su pelo suelto, me saco la chaqueta y la pongo sobre sus hombros desnudos. Tenemos todo el tiempo de nuestro mundo.

La tomo por la cintura y beso su mejilla. Está fría. Pienso que podría darle un café, pero en vez de eso pido un taxi y digo la dirección de su casa.

Se sonroja de sobremanera, pero me abraza y sonríe. Sus padres jamás están en casa, mis "queridos" suegros siempre nos proporcionan una habitación fuera de todo ruido.

Desvió la vista del chofer, mi mano vuelve a temblar. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Toda esta puta vida, toda esta puta gente…

Las manos de fujumi acarician mi cuello y mis brazos. Mi piel se está calentando, mi mente se está tranquilizando.

"_Eres la salvación de la humanidad" _Le susurró lentamente mientras entramos a su habitación, la chaqueta y mi camisa caen al suelo, me la he desabrochado tan rápido que ni lo he notado.

"_Pero que cosas dices…" _dice mientras deja su bolso sobre una silla.Sin atreverse a mirarme por el comentario

-Siempre que estés a mi lado, podrás controlarme, podrás volverme bueno otra vez- pienso mientras la desvisto y la envuelvo en besos, la vuelvo a enloquecer – Un dios no puede permitirse debilidades…- Se sienta en el lecho y me apodero de su cuello, de su tersa piel. Ella cierra los ojos, pero los míos se mantienen abiertos y calculadores- no puedo permitir que te usen para terminar conmigo.

Eres un estorbo…

Pero… ¡Te amo!, Fujumi, te amo…

Sus gemidos están en mi oreja mi respiración en su hombro. Nuestras manos…nuestras manos están en todas partes, están desesperadas

Fujumi, Fujumi…

"_¡Light!" _Exclamas cuando empiezo a mecerme con fuerza, deslizándome dentro de ti, volviéndote mía de nuevo

Solo mía por siempre

Fujumi, quiero confesarme. ¡Maldición, amor! Soy un asesino, he matado con un cuaderno condenado¡serán miles, miles los que acaben muertos por mi causa!

De mis manos correrán ríos, mares de sangre.

"_Fu…Fujumi…" _No puedo dejar de repetir tu nombre, de mirarte¿me perdonas Fujumi? Sé que serás la única capaz de perdonarme. La única capaz de amarme cuando me convierta en un monstruo.¿me perdonas, verdad?

Mi lengua recorre tu cuello lleno de sal. Ya no puedo mirarte a tus ojos, ya no puedo verlos. Te amo Fujumi, no me dejes…

Estoy llorando.

Logro mirarte. Sonríes, pero también lloras. Sollozo y te beso. Lo sabes…

Atraigo la desgracia

Déjame matarte, déjame sentir

Que quedarás a mi lado siempre, siempre

Gemimos con fuerza cuando terminamos, Jadeo y mi cuerpo pesa, me apoyo en ti, en tu cuerpo cálido y agitado. Empapada de mí, de mis líquidos, de mi sudor…de mi cuerpo y mi mente

-_Hasta medianoche-_

Me sonríes, estás cansada, comienzas a cerrar los ojos.

Espera, por favor, no los cierres todavía.

"_Fujumi…ya vas a ver, lograré ser el Dios que tanto querías…el que hiciera justicia" _Sigo mirándote, pero ya no me importa que me veas llorar.

"_Light…" _Continúas sonriéndome, acariciando mi cabello despeinado, húmedo.

"¡_Lo prometo!" _exclamo desesperado_ "Fujumi, siempre te recordaré, mataré por ti, mi ángel de la muerte!"_

Ríes exhausta, Quieres sentarte, pero descubres que te faltan las fuerzas

"_Sé bueno Light" _Me da un corto, débil beso, mientras otra línea de lágrimas cae de sus orbes _"Te amo… te amo"_

"_Fujumi…" _Cierras los ojos. Mi respiración se corta de golpe, mis párpados se abren, pierdo todo el calor que conseguí minutos atrás. Tengo miedo, le grito "'_¡¡¡Despierta¡¡Soy __**KIRA**__ Fujumi!! No me olvides¡¡no te atrevas a olvidarme jamás¡¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!!_

Y me quedo gritando, llorando en la oscuridad. Desahogándome. Dejando que el pobre Light Yagami se calme, termine de botar todo el dolor que puede sentir un corazón humano. Saco el cuchillo que llevé en mi bolsillo todo el día. Sollozo, mientras el filo atraviesa la blanca piel de su abdomen y, minutos después, la de mi brazo izquierdo

"_jamás…jamás…"_

Mañana la maldad podrá apoderarse de mí por completo. Mañana podré olvidarla matando. Ya sé de un criminal a quién controlar y se encargue de que tu cuerpo descanse en otro lugar. Jamás sea encontrado

Beso sus labios una última vez, puedo jurar que aun están tibios.

_-Fujumi Tsu, 17 años, japonesa_

_Saldrá con Yagami Light todo el día._

_Hasta media noche_

_Y morirá dormida, sin dolor-_

-Humm, mira, Light-Kun- Señala un día, con sus dedos manchados de azúcar del té matutino- Hoy se cumplen 7 meses de la desaparición de una escolar

-¿Y qué con eso, L?- Respondo sin interés, la verdad no acostumbro a estar de tan mal humor, pero siento que hoy he olvidado algo demasiado importante, me duele la cabeza y el corazón me palpita punzantemente

-que es bastante bonita, se encontró sangre en su habitación, pero su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado

-Tú y tus gustos- Tomo otro sorbo de café, no le encuentro gracia el hablar sobre cadáveres¿y el caso de Kira? Lo odio tan tranquilo, echándome la culpa, sin salir a buscar al maldito asesino.

Puedo ver sus penetrantes ojos cuando baja el diario. Siquiera parpadea cuando me dice, con una curiosa sonrisa.

- Lo que me sorprende, es que una chica mediocre, de tanta gente que desaparece y se muere en el mundo, fuese querida tanto.

Se extiende el diario ante mí, es la foto de una japonesa, efectivamente, de un largo y brillante cabello azabache, unos tiernos ojos marrones y una sonrisa sencilla. Iba con el uniforme de marinerita, llevaba en el bolso, colgando, una cruz roja.

Abro los ojos, impresionado, Devoro el reportaje. Esos ojos tan felices. Los padres y amigos quieren que la recuerden, también su novio, dondequiera que esté. Que la busquen, Dios, no pueden creer que esté muerta, debe de estar en algún lado, raptada¡aun tiene demasiado por vivir!

-da igual…- suspira L levantándose, provocando un suave tintineo en la cadena que nos ata- es probable que esa niña esté muerta, y sea quien fuera el estúpido que tenía por novio, dejó que se muriera. Parecía tener bastante futuro, no se tienen tan buenas notas en una escuela pública.

-¿y tú como sabes eso?- empiezo a enfadarme, me tiembla la voz¿qué está sucediendo?- ni siquiera la conocías.

-Fujumi Tsu…- Recita mientras va por un pastelito de frutilla- …creo haber conocido algún Tsu en el pasado

Me tiemblan las manos, las llevo a mi cabeza, estoy nervioso. Será el día, será el café. Una simple sobredosis de café por estar atado a este maniático todos los días.

Miro la foto una vez más. Su rostro me calma, logro sonreír

Sí, realmente, era hermosa. Mediocre tal vez, pero mostraba una sonrisa que se le hacía encantadora. ¿Quién le habrá tomado la fotografía? No parecía muy acostumbrada a sonreír ante las cámaras, estaba sonrojada. Podría haber sido su novio, en tiempos buenos

Tiempos en que ambos eran buenos.

Fujumi Tsu…

Dejo el diario a un lado y veo como mi compañero devora extrañamente el pastel sobrecargado de glucosa. Es demasiado raro, como todos los días, me pregunto como habrá sido su vida en el pasado, emocionante posiblemente. La mía siempre ha sido mediocre, de no ser por las notas y el hecho de que jamás he tenido novia.

No sé, jamás me ha gustado la compañía humana, y no creo que haya existido o exista mujer capaz de comprenderlo. Sería extraño, sería admirable, creo que hasta me darían ganas de protegerla, como esa tal Tsu, que está desaparecida hace tanto tiempo y L asegura que está muerta, en algún lado. Pudieron de haberle pasado demasiadas cosas

Como que la mató Kira, por ejemplo.

Cómo que aun esté raptada, con su cuerpo destrozado, pudriéndose en vida, rogando morir.

Me imagino esa blanca piel llena de moretones, sangre, líquidos extraños y cortes. Inconscientemente arreglo mi manga izquierda, sintiendo que mi antigua herida arde, no logró recordar como demonios me la hice, el problema es que jamás pudo cicatrizar bien, jamás cerró del todo, como si, al hacerlo, no quisiera olvidarlo.

Desecho la idea de su mutilado cuerpo, la idea me perturba.

Tal vez está bien, en una pieza oscura, sola, pero bien. Solo esperando ser rescatada.

O…muerta, con su cuerpo ya hecho tierra.

Levanto la vista, no sé por qué, me siento como un niño pequeño que se niega a aceptar que su perro murió atropellado mientras él no estaba. El perro nunca murió, sino que escapó, lejos de las ruedas y los caminos.

Sí, eso debía de ser. Ella no murió, aun tiene 17, aun está radiante.

Solo que un día decidió irse. Y no volver nunca más

Y vivir, como todos los muertos, en el recuerdo de sus seres queridos.

Fin


End file.
